1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to optical systems such as optics used for transmitting, projecting, or reflecting light for light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Background Art
The use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources in a wide variety of applications is well known. Lighting systems employing a wide variety of LED optical systems have been devised to direct the light emitted by one or more LEDs in a desired direction. Because light is naturally emitted by most LEDs in a broad angular pattern, conventional LED optical systems utilize collimation or focusing optics to gather the light emitted and direct it to form a desired light pattern. In systems where light is desired to be directed primarily laterally from the LED, turning mirrors or specialized side-emitting LEDs are sometimes be employed.